crescent moons and losing battles
by Sakura Rhiannon
Summary: A new girl begins to work at the moonshine she is not what she seems though. And with her comes new enemies, and even death.
1. prologue

**Crescent moons and losing battles**

Summary: A new girl begins to work at the moonshine; she is not what she seems though. And with her comes new enemies, and even death.

A/n: this is the first time I wrote a frantic with my own character, in anime at least. Please review.

* * *

'Crazy asses' an athletic built girl ran down the flooded street. The rain continued to caress her flushed from running, 'I heard that dawn's Venus was done, then who are these idiots trying to out do me?' She saw the building she was looking for, "Moonshine."

She entered the building, "Hello?" She called out. "Oboro?" She summoned for the man, but no response came. She heard someone singing, she continued into the lobby of the bar, to be ushered to a seat by some girl "Bu- - wha the--- no!" she protested. She saw some of the weirdest people, a young man on stage with blonde hair, and blue eyes, he seemed to be older than the girl who forced her to sit down, but they look identical. A kid with aqua green hair, and brown hazel eyes, who seemed to be in all bluntness, a bastard. Another boy behind the counter with dark brown hair with just as dark eyes. Finally, the last of the boys was, extremely… short in size, with dark green locks and glasses, though his eyes were closed.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where Oboro-sama is?" She asked the brown haired boy behind the bar. The boy looked up at the still wet girl. His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously as he cocked his head to the side like a dog. "I… have something to discuss with him and Katsura-san" She said determined to see two people.

"This way, miss." The boy smiled slightly. "I'm Yamabuki, Akira. May I ask of your name?" he asked politely.

"Mahara, Kitsuna." She responded, softly. Though, the name was false.

"All right, Kitsuna-chan, wait right here." Akira grinned walking into a doorway, without a door, but metallic beads and chains shaped like the different moon phases hung from the top of the frame. She could hear voices, from within the room, but she couldn't comprehend the words. A few minutes later, Akira come out of the room, smiling. "Kitsuna-chan, you can go in now."

* * *

A/n: please excuse the fact that the prologue is short, but please review and let me know if it's allright so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crescent moons and losing battles**

* * *

' "Chan", chances are, I'm older than you kid,' she thought about rolling her eyes back, but stopped herself once she saw Oboro and Katsura. She dipped her head in a slight bow. "Oboro, Katsura." She greeted.

"Keya, why are you going by some fake name of Kitsuna, which I might add is a slight variation of the word of what you are." Katsura laughed. It was only the third of the new month, the female stage for Katsura. Her rich laughter lightened up the dark feeling looming over the brightly lit room.

"Keya, a fox demon, closely related to our own Misoka, but he doesn't even know of his step-sister, doesn't he?" Oboro asked the newcomer darkly, who all but shook her head disdainfully. "You're slightly older than him as well, I presume or else he would know, seeing as foxes stay with their partner for life."

Keya didn't hold back this time, she rolled her eyes; a frown placed itself on her fragile lips. "That I am older, three years and five days exact. Though minor details like family members are now irrelevant and I intend to keep it that way. Oboro, you told the emperor that I could work here, and while doing so, I will have a different name, Kitsuna Mahara." Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked out. She noticed Akira had been waiting patiently by the door.

"Kitsuna! Are you working here too, now?" He asked eagerly. He tried so hard to keep his wolf-like features away but to no avail, did he succeed.

"Akira, you really should put your tail away." The young man with glasses appeared. Misoka. He looked at Keya, his expressionless face was hard to read, maybe he was just that, unresponsive. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"Ke-Kitsuna." Keya responded quickly. "I'm working here as of now. Under Uncle Oboro's orders."

"Wait, Oboro is your uncle?!" Akira barked in, but was silenced by a glare from Misoka.

"Akira, be reasonable, Oboro is Kitsuna's uncle, please show her your usual kindness and show her to her room." Akira pulled Kitsuna towards the upper level of the building. "Misoka, tell them to close early, we have a homecoming to celebrate."


End file.
